ben10_powerof10fandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostfreak
Appearance Ghostfreak is a ghost lifeform, with the appearance as a normal ghost, he has very pale green skin with lines running all around his body. He has sharp claws and elbows, and has a long tail. He has a giant green eye. He glows a fluorescent green color in the dark. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on the ride side of his chest. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects of traditional ghosts from myths and lore, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating high-security locations. He has been shown to be capable of making other objects or people intangible and transparent as well through physical contact. Also, he can phase parts of himself through people to cause them pain or to shock them into submission, with it also being shown that he can make people feel deathly cold by moving through them. Ghostfreak can fly, has a movable eye, can become invisible, and can survive in space. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, to the point where he can cause them to fly like himself, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other beings that possess superpowers. Ghostfreak can stick his claws into heads and sting them. Ghostfreak can use the tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission. However, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy objects, such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sunlight. Ghostfreak's true form, without his protective skin, has telekinetic abilities, using only his telekinetic abilities and energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak is immune to energy absorption ability, as an Ectonurite has no life force in the conventional sense. Ghostfreak can rotate his skull. Ghostfreak's tentacles are strong. Ghostfreak can alter his shape and deform like gas by making himself into a smoke like wispy form. Ghostfreak, and other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most life forms are). Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. His intangibility is useless when faced by another being that can go intangible. Magic can also harm Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak cannot possess beings who have no mind, like a zombie for example. History * Ben first used Ghostfreak in Quit Clowning Around to fight off Zombozo and destroy his mind control machine. Appearances Season 1 * Quit Clowning Around (first appearance) * Showdown, Part I * ''Showdown, Part II'' Season 5 * Niece By Piece (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) Trivia * Along with Heatblast and Upgrade, Ghostfreak is one of the only aliens that can glow in the dark. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Season 1 Appearances __NONEWSECTIONLINK__